


Three Simple Words

by SanguineHope



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Klamille, Werewolf Bite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanguineHope/pseuds/SanguineHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based upon the Episode Promo 3x20</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Simple Words

The bite burned like the fiery pits of hell within the marks on her arm. Nothing she did eased the pain as she pressed her hand around her wrist to prevent herself from clawing at the mark itself. The fear hammered against her heart and course through her veins and yet it wasn't the fear of Lucien nor was it the fear of death. It was the fear that Klaus would never learn the truth. ITs why when she look to Lucien and spoke those fated words 'I'm going to die' it was not in response to death, but to the man she had come to love so deeply that even this simple notion was hard to swallow. Once Lucien left with his smug expression, there wasn't a moment to spare on her mind. IT didn't matter how much anguish echoed in her arm, how the lingering effects of the venom already pressed its way through her to weaken her system, she was determine to make that final mile walk to the abattoir.

With every inch of effort, she forced herself to her feet. She stepped out of her room, glancing back for one final moment. The memories of everything she had done flashed against her mind. From the cherished moments as she and her uncle would sit in the room talking about the latest events on the news or how she was doing in class. Some nights where she and some of her girlfriends who have their own small party without the chaos of the street bars. Her eyes glanced toward her shelves, each book a tender memory of things she loved to do. Those books, they became her pride and joy for she  could escape into them as if reality wasn't even a part of her world. The small figurine on her vanity and the single necklace that her brother had given her for their last birthday. These memories, she didn't want to forget them.

With a diligent shift of her feet she closed the door and made her way down the hallway before stopping at her neighbor's door. She pressed the palm of her hand against it, her soft emerald blue eyes closest. "I'm sorry  Stephanie . You weren't meant to die this young." She whispered, a hint of guilt that her death came because she had compelled her. She only hoped that the death happened swiftly and that she didn't experience a thing. Her hand curled into a fist as he built of anger rested on her heart at what Lucien ad done not to her, but to  Stephanie . She had been in her place once before, and she hated that humans were still collateral damage at the hands of the trinity.

Quickly she turned on her feet, moving down the hallway and a few staircases before her body wavered and she leaned against the wall. She had never experienced the pain of this venom before, the way it etched into her veins like a chilled sickness of the flu. Goosebumps raised against her skin as she felt flushed heat against her cheeks. Her eyes fluttered close before opening and in a single blur disappeared outside. Her hand stayed near the dusty red bricks of the buildings she walked by, admiring the colors of the scene around her. New Orleans was her home, and it would forever be her home. Born and raised, where she once had a family. She hoped that she had made them proud.

Pain seared through her arm as she reached over to grab the mark, her mind resisting the torment that came from it. She endured this pain, she would make it to the abattoir. No matter how much it radiated against her skin and made her suffer the touch of a  white iron poker stabbing her second after second she would push past it all the get to the people she still greatly cared for. There was no way she  could handle the thought of her life being snatched and leaving them second guessing about her standing. It wasn't until her eyes fluttered open and underneath her eyelashes she saw the building in front of her. Her feet had kept that steady pace and though she didn't look as if it had been a difficult walk, each step caused her breath to suck through her mouth and forced it down.

"Klaus!" She shouted as she stepped into the hallway, finding the thought of actually searching the entire compound would take far more out of her then needed. "No need to yell, love." He said as she twisted around to stare at him. She took a few steps toward him before her body waver and the second it became apparent as his steady hand against the middle of her back. Her eyes fixated upon Klaus' steel blue orbs. There wasn't a moment hesitation as she allowed herself to drown within them, allowing every single memory of theirs pour into her mind. From the grief and sadness, to the laughter and smiles, even their fights and their make ups, every moment became as precious as a star within the sky. No matter how much she tried to claim she didn't care it was a lie, as she tried to protect herself in preparation for what she thought she needed to do. Her hands reached up to brush along his neck, a smile on her lips as she stared at him with a longing gaze. And she  viewed  his silence visage watching her, as if they were both waiting.

"I'm sorry, for everything." She started as he reached over toward her left arm and the mark that rested on her arm. A mark of death, with the scent of poison sizzling from the roots of it. His gaze was sharp as it snapped back toward her and she brushed her fingers along his cheeks. “I love you, I--” Camille  barely grasp her words, it was like the burning sensation pulsed through her and a graze of lightheadedness pressed against her forehead as her eyes close tightly as she stumbled backwards. Just as she did so, Klaus’ firm grab caught her around the waist as her arms wrapped around his neck, unable to express any more words. She needed him to now, she was desperate to explain to him why she had tried to cover up her feelings. “Camille, I can tell you I love you tomorrow, you're not dying today.” His voice held a confidence against it and even with the lash of anger she  could n’t help but allow that weak smile to press on her lips. His determination far outweigh any hint of fear she thought she might have heard.

Three simple words. Just three, and she found a warmth inside of her that push any lingering pain away from her heart. She didn’t know how, or why he so easily forgave her when he wasn’t a man willing to forgive so easily. And yet he hadn’t given up on her even when she as lost herself. That grab wrap underneath the back of her legs and scooped her up like she was a feather lightweight. Her head pressed inward against his shoulder, listening to that heartbeat. His steady strong beat, pulsing with the hybrid blood in his veins. Whether she lived or died didn’t matter to her, all that mattered was that he knew exactly how she felt. Those three little words didn’t seem like much, they barely explained the expansive amount of emotion beated within her own heart. A heart she realized longer owned because she had inadvertently given it to Klaus so long ago. 

As long as she stood with him, if these were her final moments, she wanted to make the best of them. And that meant ensuring the original hybrid knew her feelings for him rang true and nothing more than a spectacular array of stories that would never be forgotten in her mind.

  
  



End file.
